


You're my Best Friend

by CrazyEyebrows



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Banter, Crushes, M/M, Requited Love, Sleep, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyebrows/pseuds/CrazyEyebrows
Summary: John is sleepy.Brian is lovestruck.Maybe John is too.Dedicated to the few people that are in love with this ship and would willingly go down with it.





	You're my Best Friend

_   John licked his lips, straining as he stared down between his and Brian's guitars. They both played together, barely two feet from each other. John could feel the energy between them, sparking and lighting a flame in him. As the two broke away, the energy did not, and John found it being the only thing to carry him through the rest of the show. _

  
_  "Of the world...." It was finally over, three dreaded hours of playing were finally over, and John held his arm up tiredly. He remembered a time when he was over the moon during shows, wishing they'd never end, and thus carrying on with the partying after. John could only groan as he walked off now, simply handing his bass to a roadie and going to their dressing room. The other three were quick behind him.  _ __   
  
 "Fuck yeah! That was great." Roger's voice boomed. John could only smile to himself, thinking about how well his voice had thickened over the years. As Freddie laughed at Roger, sitting down while pulling off his drenched shirt, John only smiled wider. Freddie's voice, too, deepened, and sounded only more grizzly after their shows. John flinched as he felt a hand slap his back, and he turned to see Brian. His hand travelled upwards, and squeezed John's shoulder.   
  
 "Great show tonight, John." Brian praised, and John flashed a toothy grin at him.   
  
 "Yeah." He croaked, voice betraying him slightly. He cleared his throat, "It was. You did lovely." John returned, and Brian nodded before turning off to change.   
  
 "What's that I smell?" John heard Freddie say, and John turned to face him while pulling on his sweatpants.   
  
 "What?" John asked, and Roger snorted. Roger was already tying his trainers as he spoke,   
  
 "Oh, I can just about feel the romance! God, I may just throw up!"   
  
 "Yes, dear, I think if I puke the only thing to come out would be flowers and my heart." John furrowed his brow, hand coming up to somewhat try and tame his hair. He turned back to his table and found some spray to slick it down.   
  
 "I've no idea what you're on about." John glanced to their guitarist, who was silently pulling on his own street clothes. A silent, unanimous desiscion to stay at their hotel was made, obviously.   
  
 "Oh, John dear. Roger and I have decided we want to share a room tonight." John heard, and his stood in spot, rigid. Those two? But... it was always Freddie and I who slept together. I can't sleep with... How would I...    
  
 "What? Why?" John turned over quickly, glaring at Freddie. Roger and Freddie finished getting ready quickly, backpack slung over Freddie's shoulder.    
  
 "Because you, Darling, are getting some Guitarist ass tonight." John's face went red, and even worse so when Brian's hand was again on his shoulder.   
  
 "Excuse you, Freddie? I didn't quite hear that right. Who's getting my ass, and why?" John frowned, looking to Brian.    
  
 "Just ignore him, c'mon, I'm tired. Sure you're tired. We can fight in the morning." Freddie and Roger high-fived, obviously proud of their plan. John just walked past them, grabbing his bag and still mentally trying to figure out the other twos game plan.    
  
 "Right... Okay." Brian sighed and followed John.   
  
 "Don't forget to wrap your trouser snake! Safety is Important!" Freddie shouted after the two. John only scoffed and walked with Brian out the back of the building.    
  
 Usually, they would separate into different limos now, but Brian followed John into his this time.   
  
 "There's nothing to worry about. If it was one of those big shots, who revel in the spotlight, maybe." He explained quickly. John agreed soundlessly, buckling up.

 The two rode in an awkward silence for a few minutes, until Brian spoke up,

 “Um- That Fred, eh? Both of them- teasing you. I’m sorry about that, John. “ John laughed,

 “Trust me, I’m well used to it, Brian. You don’t have to apologize everytime Roger or Freddie try to play cupid.” Brian looked slightly taken aback.

 “Play cupid? What do you mean?” He asked, genuinely confused. John brought his hand to his lips. Oops. 

 “Ah- Nothing. Just- I’d ignore them, if I were you. Being stupid, is all.” Brian let John leave it at that, and suddenly the tension in the limo was even thicker. John took a deep breath, and looked out the window, trying to ignore it.

* * *

 When the boys finally arrived to their hotel, John was even more tired than before. His feet were dragging, head lopping down, and Brian nearly had to keep him from sliding down to the ground.

 “John- Jesus. I thought I was the old one?” Brian laughed, helping John to the elevator.

 “Mmm, jus’ tired after a set. Emotionally. Physically. Socially. Wanna hole myself up.” Brian smiled down at him, a soft smile, that looked almost sad. He pet John’s fluffed hair, slicking it back.

 “Well, we can’t have that. It’d be a curse on the world.” John hummed in short agreement.

 “‘Solutely. The world being deprived of John Deacon. Terrible. Countries would fall apart, obviously.” John snarked sarcastically, slightly slurred from exhaustion. Brian laughed quietly. His heart filled warmly, staring down at the young bassist.    
  
 “You say it like it’s not true.” Brian helped him out, and to their room. “It is. We’d all miss you.” John was quiet, until Brian moved to get the key and John slouched against the wall. Brian took a glance, and double-took to look back at him.

 “Really?” John whispered, almost so quiet that Brian could only see the word on his lips. This broke Brian’s heart- John was genuinely asking, eye’s wide and doe like. Brian stopped everything he was doing.   
  
 “Of course.” He answered truthfully, “You’re our little Disco Deacy. We need you.” He looked back to unlock the door, and John let out a disappointed sounding,

 “Oh...” 

 Brian helped John into the room, and laid in on the bed.

 “Really? Jesus.” Brian swore, noticing the lack of a second bed. “I’ll have to call, they’ll probably be able to just book us a second room and..” Brian watched while John struggled to wiggle out of his clothes.

 “Sleep with me, Bri.” He said, innocently. It made Brian’s heart stop, he looked his band mate up and down. Half dressed, all sweaty, and laid out on a bed just for him. Brian closed the door.

 “Uh- Right. Okay.” Brian sighed. “Just give me a minute.” 

 John nodded at Brian, who left him to the bathroom. He struggled, toeing off his shoes and socks, then starting to peel off his shorts. He groaned, feeling tired. John turned onto his side, facing the window. His eyelids fell heavier, and heavier… And soon, he was gone.

 It wasn’t long before he was waking up again, however, feeling Brian’s body slide underneath the covers next to him. John whined, 

 “Cold.” Brian stopped, and sighed. Soon, Brian was helping John underneath the covers as well. The younger clung to him, feeling the warmth his bare chest radiated to him. John hummed against him, arm lazily falling around his waist. While this isn’t how the guitarist and him usually shared affection, John was more than used to it from Freddie.

 John sighed, and looked up at Brian.   


 “Thank you.” He said softly, and Brian started petting his hair.

 “For?”

 “Mm.. Pretending you don’t know.” Brian furrowed his brows in confusion, and John sighed again. “Don’t pretend to be stupid, Brian. It doesn’t work on you. I know you know I love you.”

 There’s a long silence.

 “I… Did not. Thank you for telling me.” And suddenly, Brian felt warm again. His body felt prickly hot, and filled with energy and love. John’s eyes widened, horrified at what he’d said.   
  
 “Shit- Oh- I’m sorry. Shit, I-I really didn’t mean-” 

 Brian hushed him with a small peck to the lips. John looked even more confused, and completely bewildered.   
  
 “Let’s not talk about it right now. Tomorrow. But… I like you too, John. I like you a lot. Thank you.” Brian whispered against John’s lips. 

 Brian could feel the energy between them, sparking and lighting a flame in him. It didn’t leave, it pooled between the two. They laid again in silence, interrupted only by John kissing Brian’s cheek, before turning over to fall asleep again. Brian held him protectively, whispering quietly into John’s hair,

   “I love you too.” 


End file.
